Secretive
by frozenforeva
Summary: Hermione becomes embarrassed bcuz of ron but will she ever regret...n have ani relationship wif malFoy?
1. Stripperhouse

**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! Thanks! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92 and frozenforever. I'm doing chapter two.**

Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous...

Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter stuff

::Secretive::

Chapter 1 - Rocking his world

"C'mon, Ron! You're my boyfriend! You are suppose to accompany me!" Hermione pulled him, heading towards the stripclub. Ron glanced at her uneasily.

"All my friends, including YOU went! Now it's MY turn! It's just not fair!" She said.

" 'Mione, I went and it was a horrible experience, except the stripper part..." He remembered the female strippers on stage were stripping... She rolled her eyes and glared at Ron.

Hermione took this opportunity and pulled him towards the entrance. Ron was surprised, but yet willing to follow her.

Once they stepped in, they heard really loud music that beat their ear drums. The stripclub was dark, but the only light sources were the spotlights on stage. The female and male strippers were stripping themselves on stage and doing dance moves, all of them were SO hot! A female stripper who stripped off her shirt kissed and licked a blonde guy. Hermione sniggered and Ron followed behind, he seemed more interested in the strippers than Hermione.

"Hey, cutie! Wanna drink with me?" A stripper approached Ron. Hermione turned back and Ron smiled weakly, as if saying, 'Save Me!!!' Hermione winked and walked away. The stripper saw that. She pulled Ron away and started kissing him. Ron snogged her and felt that he was over the moon, completely forgotten about Hermione. She took Ron's shirt out and rubbed his well-toned chest with her chin. Ron licked her collarbone and stripped off her bra, the stripper moaned with pleasure, letting Ron conquer her body.

Hermione knew that her boyfriend was flirting, but then she did not like Ron 100 percent, more like 60 percent. He was just like a brother to her, but ever since he asked her to date with him, she started to know the 'inside' Ron, but still did not mind. She still had not found her Mr Right.

Hermione squeezed through the crowd who were dancing and some men were touching the women boobs by lifting their shirts and bra. Hermione giggled. The women did not seem to mind the men touching them. A teenage boy pinched Hermione's butt and she slapped his hands. The teenage boy smiled embarrassingly. Hermione gave him her killer smile and headed towards the hot male bartender. He winked at her and leaned to kiss her on the lips. Hermione smiled and said, "Hottie, give me one cup of the most popular drink you have here!"

Hermione had long wanted to taste achohal, but her parents and Harry would certainly object. 'They have no right to control her life!' She thought. The bartender handed her the drinks and was surprised that Hermione was wearing such skimpy clothes. She wore a white halter top and a blue and tight mini skirt and high heeled black leather boots. Hermione licked her lips and laughed as the boy glanced her lustfully. Someone bumped into Hermione and she frowned.

"Hermione! Let's drink!" Ron shouted. His face was so red. 'Perhaps he is drunk.' She thought. Hermione grinned and took a sip of her blue color drink. 'This stuff is nice!' She thought. She drank some more and and shouted, "Ron! Let's dance!" She pulled him to the dancefloor.

Ron immediately put his arms around Hermione's waist and began dancing with her to the music. Ron abruptly went to cup his hands on Hermione's right breast and kissing forcefully with her. Hermione knew he was not a very good kisser, but she decided to go with it. After a whileof tiring dancing, Ron went even further and started to lift up Hermione's shirt and draw circles around her stomach, then he lifted her bra, using his fingers to play with her nipples rhythmically. Hermione moaned and removed his shirt. The crowd froze as the spotlight focused on the two of them. They cheered, especially the men and Ron felt more encourage to continue his session with Hermione.

He started pulling out her top and stripping off her bra, causing Hermione to feel embarrassed. She tried to push Ron away, but no chance.

"Ron! What are you doing? Ron?!" Hermione yelled, her vision was getting blurry, she could not even stand still.

"I have longed for this, 'mione! You're mine!" He laughed and cast her a sinister smile.

Hermione began feeling scared and helpless. _'What is he doing to me? He's too strong for me to escape!' She thought, feeling so depressed. She glared at the evil crowd and making puppy eyes at the women, they ignored._

The cheering and whisling of the crowd made Hermione feel even more upset. She started crying as Ron touch her breast and was intending to pull her skirt down. The crowd encouraged Ron to pull down her skirt forcefully and unzipped it as the women watched with fear and disgust. The men oggled at her boobs and whistled. Ron managed to pull her skirt down and left with only the her purple panties. Hermione covered her breasts as she was feeling as if everything was against her and making her feel terrible. Ron looked hungrily at her and rubbed her butt, pulling down her panties. WHAM! A fist went to Ron's stomach and he cried, "Ouch!"

Hermione kneeled down as she felt dizzy, covering her boobs with her bare hands and crying pathetically. The crowd gathered around her, laughing. She did not know what the commotion was about, but she knew someone was came to her rescue.

The blonde and the red fought and the blonde one pounced on Ron and beat him up. Ron made a comeback and kicked his ass. Both were bleeding furiously. Ron's nose was broken and was bleeding on the lip. The blonde's lips were swollen and bleeding.

Hermione continued crying and did not know what to do! 'Who was the man who saved her?' She wondered. Suddenly, everything blacked out.

Hermione woke up, but did not open her eyes. She felt that someone was carrying her in his muscular arms. 'I don't know who he is, but he gives me a sense of secure.' She thought and smiled to herself and slept again.

"Woken up, Granger?" A cold and familiar voice echoed, as though he was a thousand miles away...

"Malfoy? What the heck!?- Why am I naked in front of YOU, under this blanket? You saw me naked?" Hermione screamed.

"Granger, I regret for not leaving you in the stripclub, getting raped by your 'goody' boyfriend. I guess it's not worth it to have swollen lips to save YOU, mudblood. By the way, your body is QUITE good, not excellent. Better than Pansy's anyway." He said coolly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyway, where is this place? It's HUGE! Ten times bigger than my bedroom!" Hermione asked, staring the luxurious bedroom with awe.

"I did not seem to hear two words from you, Granger. Lack of grattitude." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Malfoy... Well, thank you! For saving my bloody life and virginity! Wait! I did not say I want to keep my virginity! So you owe me one." Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine! You owe me one as I have a swollen lip, left by your ickle Weasel boyfriend! This is my house." He said.

Hermione noddedcurtly and pondered, "How am I paying you back, Malfoy? You should pay me back too..."

"Hmmm... Have sex? Since you want to lose your virginity like everyone else did and I just love to fuck with girls..." Draco said loudly with a firm tone.

"Fuck with a MALFOY? I'll rather fuck with Ron! And Harry and every other boy, except YOU!" Hermione exclaimed again.

"Hey. We need to risk it, since we both owe each other! Just fuck. No feelings, we just owe each other, that's all. All right with that?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a while, "Agreed."


	2. Did they enjoy?

_**A/N: This is our first time writing an R-rated story, so please read and review! Thanks! This story is written by 2 authors, infinity-92 and frozenforever. I'm doing chapter two.**_

_Summary: Hermione and Draco fell in love, but then they broke up during the summer. They started competing each other by thinking of despicable ideas and making each other jealous..._

_Disclaimer: We do not own any Harry Potter stuff_

::Secretive::

Chapter 2 – Their moment

Despertate Malfoy pushed hermione on the bed.

"Quick and get this over and done with!!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco juz stood beside her, wearing onli his underwear. He leaned towards her...making her feel as if she was so _sexy_. He started to lick her ear lobes making her realli comfortable. He started to driber his hands down slowly...taking his time...he cupped his hands on Hermione's boobs and said...."Hermione, u're realli so _'fresh'_. He massaged his hands on her boobs...circling her breast...He carried his hands further down to strip her shirt off for some _sucking._

Draco discovered her boobs were about a C- cup and she was wearing white undergarments:_'The sexiest color!' _Draco thoughtHe started to remove her bra, cupped in was tiny nipples, _"Wow, they are sure delicious!!"_ He started to massage her boobs again n s-slowly his mouth moved closer and closer. Moments later, he was oreadi sucking...

"Mione...y didn't u come earlier...u are soooo "_nice"_. Draco said impatiently.

Mione's hand was resting on Malfoy's _cock..._she started to yield to suck...

Draco lifted himself towards her mouth...Mione started to pull his undies down...slowly lifting his cock...rubbing it wif her delicate hands...slowly moving her mouth towards it...fitting her mouth into it....one of her hands were meddling wif Malfoy's cock, while the other was masturbating herself..._cum_ started to splash out and Malfoy forced her to swallow it...obeying him...she swallowed...it juz left wif Malfoy moaning....

"Good complexion, honey....drink more" Malfoy murmured. Malfoy started to let her stop the sucking as it was time for the _real thing._ He crawled near her legs... making her legs spread out...he pulled down her mini skirt and her translucent panties down....letting his finger search for the _hole_.

"There's it!! Pushing his finger into her _hole._ In and Out, In and out...

"AWW, Malfoy!! Pain!!! Not so rough!!! Unless u don wan another time!!" Hermione screamed. She moaned and Moaned!!

"No pain no gain!!" Draco whispered.

Draco started to stop fingering and push his cock near her anal...slowli without force...in and out...in and out!!!

"Please....MERCY!!!" Hermione screamed...

It gone on for about 5 minutes and stopped...Relieved Hermione stop panting...

All the _cum_ on her pussy...Draco used his hands and scopped some out...some for the body and some of swallowing....

Finally...Mione found out how enjoyable and asked for a second.

_Did Malfoy agree??? Read next Chapter written by infinity-92...This chapter is 100 written by Frozenforeva...Please Review._


End file.
